User talk:ILoveTheCullens
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:ILoveTheCullens page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- LuckyTimothy (Talk) 2010-12-02T01:12:05 Hey I want us to talk more. Bella black 20:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) <3 Bella Black <3 Bella black 20:40, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) --'TomWellingishot' RE: VDN Are you maybe confusing VamprieDiariesNerd with somebody else? According to their contribution history they haven't made any edits in a few days. And not since I warned them about harassing users. LuckyTimothy 04:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature ISure I can make it for you :). I just need to know this: 1. What font you want it in 2. What colour, and please be specific and state the code. You can find the colours here, just zoom in and tell me the code 3. What you want it to say 4. Where you want it linked to It may take a day or two, I'm trying out a new program to make them, which will make them better :) :@TeamEdwardFan (Talk): I hope you aren't angry, that I made a sign for ILoveTheCullens. suggestion for your sign ;How's this? I ♥ theCullens (talk) How to change your sign # go to # put into the "Signature" box: #:I ♥ theCullens (talk) # Then check the little box beneath it. (=activate the box) # (Then scroll down) # and click "Save". or press alt-shift-s If you have any question you can ask me.  —  Johannes Kalliauer (talk) 16:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) nise gurl so cute hey i love your profile Elena Avatar Hi Alexa, I see that you like The Vampire Diares so, I made you a avatar of Elena, If she is not your favorite character who is? <<-- Here it is, I hope you like it :D Bells.Cullen 03:06, May 19, 2011 (UTC)BellsCullen I was under the impression that this account had changed users. I find it very confusing. I also got a mean death threats by user AliceCullen2000 in your comments. I found that very hurtful. And I never said we were not friends anymore. We still are if you want to be. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 14:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I do love The Vampire Diaries. It's my favorite show. I have seen every single episode so yes, I did see Elena and Damon's first "kiss". I don't really see it as a true kiss because Elena only kissed Damon because he was seconds from death. Had she known he would live, I doubt she would have kissed him. I was, however, midly shocked that she did it even though he was dying. As for Stefan, I don't see that the question "Will he stay good or go evil?" is really every a question at all. I think the more appropriate question is "Will he get away from Klaus?". And how close will Elena and Damon get before finding and saving him? How far will Klaus push Stefan? What else will Klaus make Stefan do? Much more crap will Stefan take? What does Klaus plan to do with Stefan? How many lifes will be lost because of Klaus? How many will be human lifes and how many will be vampire or werewolf? What will happen next full moon? For both Klaus and Tyler? What will Klaus do next full moon? Those are my questions. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) it says team cullen buhh uhh u said ur team jacob22:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC)22:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC)~~ Hi Who Said That ? Luke or Brandon ?? That Fucking Wikia Contributer ! :X anywayzz Don't be upset ! that Luke and Yhuu Broke Upp I Will Kill Him make shuure he goes back with yhuu i will always help yhuu little sister (: ILYSM ! :D kk bye '' ''Aka VamprieAngel -Carly